Más allá del dolor
by HimitsuNoSeb
Summary: ¿Salvarlo del resto? La verdadera misión de Mika debería ser la de salvar a Yu de sí mismo. Advertencia: Violación.


Fanfic dedicado a mi partner 3 Morita hermosa, esto es para ti uwu

Sé que sufrirás, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán hermosamente dolorosos (L)

Los personajes no son míos, ni mucho menos la serie xD así que esto es sólo con fines de entretención.

* * *

—No los dejes escapar con vida, Mika… Acaba a esos asquerosos humanos —.

La orden en el campo de batalla había sido clara, pero el rubio sabía que era algo que no podía obedecer. No cuando uno de los humanos involucrados no era nada más, ni nada menos que su amigo de la infancia, su hermano. Su amado Yu.

Llevaban unos cuantos días entre asaltos y batallas en contra de los humanos, donde sujetos de ambas razas habían perecido. Pero el discurso de Krul debía ser respetado en su totalidad, después de todo se había declarado la guerra.

Tanto humanos como vampiros blandía sus armas, pero la atención del rubio estaba enfocada en el chico de cabellos negros, el cual se enfrentaba a un par de vampiros ajeno a la mirada que estaba puesta sobre su persona.

No estaba interesado en lo absoluto en ser parte de aquello, más el movimiento del amigo de lentes de Yuichiro lo hizo crujir los dientes.

Era obvio que el chico lo había reconocido, pero de todas formas una de las enormes cuchillas de éste había causado un corte sobre uno de los brazos del vampiro. Y eso él no lo dejaría pasar aún si se trataba de los nuevos y valiosos amigos de Yu.

Desenvainando su espada permitió que las espinas se clavaran en su piel para ofrecer su sangre a la espada, atacando al impertinente que se alzó en su contra.

Tal vez por eso o por los múltiples motivos que rodearon la escena como lo fue hace algún tiempo atrás, la transformación de Yuichiro en aquello llamado 'Serafín del final' detuvo una vez más el enfrentamiento que se estaba librando.

El ceño fruncido por parte de Glen Ichinose…

Una sonrisa proveniente de los labios de Ferid…

La preocupación grabada en los ojos de los humanos… Y los vampiros esperando el momento para atacar al naciente monstruo.

En la mente del rubio resonaron las palabras de Krul cuando menciono que los quería tanto a él como a Yu, sabiendo de antemano lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer en pro o en contra de la humanidad. Eran armas letales que podían ser usadas tanto por humanos como vampiros, aunque el clan Hyakuya había hecho su movimiento mucho antes de que cualquier otro.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y solo la suerte podría equilibrar la balanza o descontrolarla por completo.

— ¡Yu! —. Las múltiples voces lo desesperaron, y es que evitaría por todos los medios que se volviese a repetir lo mismo con los mismos resultados. No quería. Yuichiro era suyo.

Humanos y vampiros volvieron al ataque mientras el poseído pelinegro buscaba castigar a los que ante sus ojos no eran más que pecadores que ensuciaban el mundo. Y a pesar de que cualquiera podría ser el nuevo objetivo del serafín del final, Mika tomó la iniciativa de ir en pos de su único familiar humano con vida, aquel que lo hacía guardar esperanza en su roído y contaminado corazón.

— ¡Shinoa! ¡Kimizuki! Evite que se acerque a Yu —. Gracias a las palabras del capitán molesto, su paso fue bloqueado de inmediato por las armas demoniacas de éstos, las cuales se alzaron en su contra.

Con un gruñido de molestia los atacó sin piedad, mientras que su otrora mentor, Ferid, lanzaba sus ataques contra Ichinose. Ya se lo agradecería más tarde.

Intentando solo dejarlos fuera de combate sin la necesidad de acabar con ellos, no notó como tres de los vampiros que lo acompañaban lanzaron sus ataques contra su pelinegro, derribándolo en unos segundos. Y fue el grito que éste soltó el que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su Yu estaba en peligro nuevamente.

Hizo el intento de ir por él pero su paso nuevamente se le fue prohibido.

Su cuerpo pareció activarse de forma automática, arrasando con todo lo que le impedía llegar hacia el chico de ojos verdes. Sin duda había enloquecido por completo.

* * *

Algunos días habían pasado tras el enfrentamiento contra los humanos, y Yu aún no despertaba.

Con la ayuda de Ferid y su locura momentánea fue capaz en ese momento de lograr su cometido, apartando exitosamente a su amigo de las garras tanto de humanos como vampiros.

Sabía que esto no era lo que Yu quería, pero no había tenido más opción que aquello.

Enormemente preocupado lo había cuidado todos esos días, descuidando incluso su ingesta de sangre. No estaba con Krul cerca, y aunque le diesen a escoger, seguiría apartado de todos, no teniendo más compañía que el dueño de todos sus anhelos.

Con inquietud repasó el filo de sus colmillos con la lengua, mientras que sentado en la cama apreció el cuerpo durmiente del pelinegro.

Sus ojos detallaron con lentitud cada rasgo del menor, su piel a la vista suave y apetitosa.

Sin duda los años no habían pasado en vano, pues a pesar de que Yu siempre había sido guapo, ahora poseía un encanto que haría débil a cualquiera. Como lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente con el vampiro en esos momentos.

Pudo sentir como su boca se aguaba en sed, una que calaba su cuerpo y hacía sufrir a su garganta. Se encontraba hambriento y el aroma natural del humano se colaba en sus sensibles fosas nasales. Era su instinto vampiro el que lo traicionaba, y aunque se maldijera mil veces por los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, simplemente era algo que no podía controlar.

Con la lentitud de un felino se acercó a la silueta durmiente sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre ella para poder verlo con más cercanía y a mejor detalle.

Los labios del ojiverde lo llamaban en silencio. Sus latidos no hacían más que torturar al pobre rubio que sentía como la sangre circulaba por el cuerpo cálido bajo sí mismo.

Lo estaba anhelando de manera insana.

Intentó alejarse casi con horror, pero la verdad resultaba opuesta a lo que su moral le exigía. En vez de no mirar, observaba. En vez de dejarlo solo, buscaba respirar el mismo aire que su preciado humano, aquel que con suavidad dejaba sus pulmones antes de volver a entrar.

-yu ... -.

Perfiló una de las mejillas ajenas con el dorso de su mano, percibiendo como el toque provocaba electricidad en su piel.

Quizás había sido eso lo que provocó que el cuerpo bajo suyo se moviera, alertando que pronto despertaría.

— ¿Hn? ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Mika..? —.

Las orbes verdes lo miraron directo a los ojos, justo cuando una de sus manos seguía puesta sobre una de las mejillas del humano. Yu al percatarse de ese toque y la poca respuesta que recibía por parte del rubio, lo miró con confusión, por lo que pudo notar cómo a través de su mirada le preguntaba el por qué.

Con satisfacción sintió como el pulso delator del chico se agitaba, como queriendo incitarlo con esa pequeña acción.

La mente del rubio estaba más que colapsada y sumida en la sed que sentía en esos momentos, una que se camuflaba bajo la excusa de amar a aquel que tenía sólo para él.

Robarlo había sido la mejor opción.

—Mika, ¿Qué haces? Respóndeme —. Las manos del pelinegro se dirigieron al pecho del vampiro con un ligero temblor, y pese a que empujó con algo de fuerzas, no consiguió mover a su amigo de la infancia.

La mirada de éste no terminaba de gustarle, y pese a que lo había extrañado con locura y desesperación, parte de lo que sintió tras despertar, le provocaba temor. Uno infundado al tratarse de Mikaela Hyakuya.

De los labios del rubio escapó una silenciosa risilla, peligrosa y traicionera, la cual apenas duró un par de segundos.

La mano del vampiro bajó de la mejilla de Yu hasta su cuello, donde se acentuó hasta hacer un poco de presión, lo suficiente como para menguar con suavidad el ingreso del aire a los pulmones del humano.

En los ojos de Yuichiro no tardó en materializarse algo similar al miedo, el cual fue subiendo gradualmente mientras las acciones de su amigo lo incomodaban. Se sentía preso y sin escape.

—No sucede nada, Yu… Solo te observo… —.

El susurro húmedo en una de las orejas del menor logró erizarlo por completo, fascinando aún más al captor de tan fascinante ave.

Quizás el pelinegro en esos momentos sentía temor, pero no podía negar que dentro de él y acentuado en sus latidos, la cercanía con Mika le resultaba placentera en un pequeño grado retorcido.

De un momento a otro las manos del humano habían sido apresadas a la cama con rudeza, mientras que la ropa comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo con rapidez.

Intentó resistirse un poco, buscando algún rastro de broma en el rostro impasible del de ojos azules, aunque a pesar de que buscó el más ligero atisbo, no encontró nada dentro de ellos. Sólo una bestia sedienta de él.

—Mika, no es divertido.. ¿Qué hac..? —. Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando a la altura de su cuello un par de colmillos invadieron su suave piel.

El cuerpo del rubio tembló de gozo al ser azotado por el sabor de aquella preciosa sangre, mientras que el humano se veía envuelto en confusión, dolor y miedo.

Ese no era su Mika, sino solo un vampiro más que lo atacaba en su debilidad.

Las suaves succiones fueron acompañadas de una fría mano que recorrió su cuerpo semi desnudo, continuando con la labor de apartar cada prenda que cubriera el cuerpo del pelinegro.

De los temblorosos labios de Yu escapó un jadeo confuso, el cual había intentado sonar como una amenaza verbal. Sacudió sus piernas con fuerza, pero sólo logró que el cuerpo sobre él lo acorralara más sobre la cama en una pose impúdica que le arrebató un sonrojo.

Y a pesar de todo, se sintió pasado a llevar.

Los verdes ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas traicioneras, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas apenas fueron incapaces de ser retenidas.

-M-Mika ... -.

Una mano sobre su muslo le arrancó un jadeo nervioso, aunque aquella mano enguantada no hizo más que subir hasta su entrepierna, la cual fue capturada por la diestra del rubio.

Abriendo los ojos por completo, sintió como los colmillos abandonaban su cuello adolorido, aunque lejos de que aquello terminara, no hacía más que comenzar.

El mutismo del rubio fue justificado por los besos que comenzó a depositar en la piel del humano, el cual se retorció para huir del toque, pese a que éste mismo lo estaba tentando.

La mano del mayor subió y bajó un par de veces por la ahora semi-erección del pelinegro, mientras que un poco más abajo, la cadera del vampiro comenzó a frotarse directamente entre las nalgas del menor.

Yuichiro mordió sus labios para no quejarse de manera vergonzosa, y es que podía sentir como a través de los pantalones del rubio, una dura masculinidad lo tocaba morbosamente.

—Delicioso —. Con voz ronca el mayor dio una lamida a una de las mejillas de su chico, incapaz de alejar las manos del cuerpo bajo suyo.

Subió su diestra tras apartarla del pene de Yu, usándola para quitar el lazo de su uniforme, mismo que utilizó para amarrar las muñecas del humano al dosel de la cama.

—No quiero esto, Mika.. Suéltame —.

La desesperación cubrió sus ojos al sentirse maniatado, miedo que se duplicó cuando fue volteado boca abajo con rudeza. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, y aunque jaloneó y tiró de la amarra para soltarse, solo logró lastimar la piel de sus muñecas.

Su corazón golpeaba frenético en su pecho, mandando sangre a todo su cuerpo, el cual se resistía a ser dominado de esa forma.

Nuevamente las manos ajenas iniciaron el recorrido por el cuerpo del pelinegro, pasando por la curva de su espalda, pellizcando algunas veces mientras que la boca del rubio lograba sentirse como toques de mariposa, sorprendiendo e incomodando con extrañas mordidas, como si tan solo se tratase de un juego bizarro entre ambos.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir como era lamido, acción que le obligó a alzar su trasero y frotar el bulto en los blancos pantalones ajenos. Aquello no fue más que una vil provocación para Mikaela, quien dirigió sus manos a las nalgas del menor.

Con deseo apretó la carne de su trasero, elevándolo para poder frotarse a gusto. La sangre de Yu lo había excitado tanto, que se volvería loco s no lo tomaba en esos momentos.

Claramente no pensaba en las consecuencias, pero no era algo en lo que comenzaría a pensar en ese momento. No cuando tenía un cuerpo desnudo, listo para sus más lujuriosas y retorcidas fantasías. Porque sí, ahora no era más que una criatura corrompida por el instinto vampiro tan latente en su ser.

Pobre Yuichiro ...

Las prendas del rubio desaparecieron en cuanto lo sintió necesario, desnudándose para lo que haría.

Ver el miedo en los ojos verdes del pelinegro, aceleró su casi inexistente pulso. El menor tenía miedo, cosa que afectó a una parte del alma de Mika que por un momento casi lo hace recuperar la cordura.

Mas esa parte fue demasiado débil como para proteger a quien amaba tanto.

La desazón llenó al pobre Yu por completo, haciéndolo consciente de la situación. Pero era Mika… Y él era débil ante el rubio, aunque no deseara someterse de esa forma.

-Mhn ... -.

Volvió a arquearse antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, apretando la quijada en el momento en el que sintió como algo húmedo paseaba por entre sus nalgas.

Por reflejo cerró las piernas, muerto de pudor y vergüenza, más las manos que lo sujetaban se encargaron de abrirlo hasta quedar vulnerable ante el rubio.

Sabía de qué se trataba, así que se resistió con más fuerza.

—M-Mika, no quiero… Mika, por favor… —.

Los colmillos del vampiro volvieron a clavarse en la piel de su cuello con intensidad, aunque no fue eso lo que le robó el aliento, sino fue el sentir como algo empujaba por su ano hasta meterse a la fuerza lo que rompió sus ilusiones.

Su espalda se arqueó del dolor, mientras que de su boca escapó un grito de dolor puro.

Las estocadas no tardaron en llegar, rudas y rápidas, destrozando todo a su paso como la peor de las tormentas.

Las paredes anales apretaban al intruso para expulsarlo, provocando más y más dolor en el menor que apenas era capaz de pronunciar más que gemidos de sumo dolor.

El duro pene que lo atravesaba era más que el sentir como la sangre escapaba de su cuerpo a velocidad vertiginosa. Mika comía y bebía de él. Movía sus caderas casi frenéticamente, sin siquiera pensar en que estaba destrozando a quien más deseaba cuidar y proteger de todos, menos de él mismo.

Y Yu lloró. Lloraba de dolor, de ira, de vergüenza y de desesperación. No podía evitar que el dolor lo lacerara por completo. Por más que ansiaba sentir placer por las acciones del vampiro, sólo se torturaba más y más.

Hubo un momento en que volvió a jalar de sus muñecas para soltarse, pero eso pareció influir en las decisiones de Mika, quien salió del interior roto del pelinegro antes de voltearlo hacia arriba, volviendo a penetrarlo sin rastro de suavidad.

Esta vez su cadera era alzada por las fuertes manos del rubio, quien lo miraba con el desinterés de una piedra, como si realmente no fuera nada. Como si no estuviera penetrando con rudeza a su amigo de la infancia, a quien juró encontrar y proteger.

Sólo era consciente de lo delicioso que se sentía ser succionado por el herido interior de Yu, quien se abría casi como una flor para él. Su rostro de dolor era más de lo que pudiera imaginar, plasmándose sobre él y su virginidad como una mancha negra en un liso y blanco y puro lienzo del lino más fino.

Un par de gruñidos brotaron de la boca del mayor. Se había inclinado sobre el cuerpo del humano para morder sus pezones con crueldad, sintiendo la delicada carne ponerse tan caliente y roja como un trocito de carbón encendido al rojo vivo.

Tras encontrar un nuevo ángulo para su placer personal, siguió con sus embestidas sin fin.

Con ambas manos tomó las piernas del pelinegro para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, hundiéndose con más profundidad en el estrecho pasaje a su disposición. Apretaba tanto que pronto se correría.

El cosquilleo en su vientre bajo le estaba avisando.

Su sangre pareció calentarse por completo, y pese a lo mucho que la sangre de su Yu lo había llenado, volvió a morder.

Sentir su boca llena de aquel líquido vital mientras era brutalmente devorado por el ano del menor, lo incentivó a apresurar el ritmo.

La cama rechinaba como desquiciada, Yu gemía silencioso pero sensual. Quizás no de placer, pero el dolor también era algo digno de probar.

El sonido lascivo de la cadera del rubio chocando contra las nalgas del ojiverde, era algo nuevo que había encontrado agradable de oír.

Tras un par de embestidas y tras sentir que pronto el frágil cuerpo bajo él colapsaría por falta de sangre, dedicó sus últimas penetraciones a hacerlas brutales, mientras que los tragos de sangre que daba, eran gruesos y abundantes.

No tardó mucho en correrse con fuerza, llenando el lastimado interior ajeno con todo el semen que derramó sin más.

Su cuerpo fue azotado por la delicia del orgasmo, el cual disfrutó con suaves movimientos de cadera, botando toda la semilla que fue a parar fuera de su cuerpo.

Fue en ese instante en el que recobró la consciencia, enfriándose por completo.

El llanto hasta ahora silencioso se transformó en fuertes bramidos del más puro dolor que un humano podía sentir.

Y Mikaela Hyakuya se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado~.

De seguro sufrieron al igual que yo, pero era necesario para la historia uwu.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, etc.

Espero de todo corazón de que te haya gustado, Morita uwu que ésto es para ti~.

Ciao :3


End file.
